Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Other Stark-Fujikawa's Directors Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Having traveled into cyberspace to unplug his brother Gabriel, Miguel O'Hara discovers that cyberspace is under attack by an expert hacker named Discord. Juggling the severed head of Gabriel's Firelight avatar, Discord explains to Miguel that he intends to shut down cyberspace, sending the real world into chaos. When Miguel tries to fight Discord, but the hacker is too skilled to be defeated. Impressed by O'Hara's bravado, Discord offers him the chance to be his sidekick. Either way, he will die, so Discord doesn't care either way. While in the real world, Dana D'Angelo and Conchata O'Hara watch of the bodies of her sons, Miguel and Gabriel. They wonder what is happening in cyberspace and worries for their safety. When Conchata pulls out a flask, Dana asks how she can drink at while her sons are in danger. Conchata responds by saying she is drinking because her children are in danger. Back in cyberspace, Miguel is suspended over a pit by Discord who demand to know his answer. Miguel is then visited by the ghostly image of his brother, Gabriel, who whispers at Miguel that he needs to pull the plug. Seeing this as a hint to stop Discord, Miguel agrees to side with him. Satisfied, Discord takes Miguel across cyberspace to show him everything that will soon be destroyed. Back in reality, at the headquarters of Stark-Fujikawa, Hikaru-Sama has called the other board of directors to discuss a matter of honor.This matter of honor is due to the fact that Spider-Man rescued Hikaru . This is problematic for Stark-Fujikawa because they have had a blood feud against Spider-Man since the hero defeated their operative the Specialist in - . While in cyberspace, Miguel watches as Discord begins erasing everything in cyberspace. When O'Hara asks why he is doing this, Discord explains that he created a predictive model of what will happen to humanity. He has predicted that society will crumble in the year 2112, and in order to save the human race from itself by destroying the internet. Once again, the specter of Gabriel appears before Miguel, telling him to pull the plug. Surprisingly, Discord is unable to see Gabriel and thinks Miguel is babbling to himself. Seeing a massive electrical outlet, Miguel leaps into it. While outside, Dana and Conchata sit quietly watching Miguel and Gabriel. After a moment, Dana asks Conchata to pass the flask over to her. While back in cyberspace, Miguel is traveling through the bizarre remnants of cyberspace. When he spots a large plug, he decides to leap up and pull it. Discord catches up and tries to stop Miguel, but fails. When Miguel pulls the plug, all the deleted data comes pouring out and cyberspace is restored. Coming out of the wall-socket, Discord curses Firelight for foiling his plans. With their area filling with water, Gabriel reappears and tosses a screwdriver at the plug. The resulting electrical surge seemingly destroys Discord. Gabriel picks up his brother and they speed off. As they travel, Miguel asks Gabriel what he was thinking when he plugged into cyberspace again. Gabriel responds that they all have their addictions, revealing that he knows that Miguel is actually Spider-Man.Gabriel discovered Miguel's secret during the events of - . This story continues in ... | StoryTitle2 = Getting in Deep | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Chris Batista | Inker2_1 = Ralph Cabrera | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Hoffman (a teacher) * Several unnamed students * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = Young Miguel O'Hara is sitting in class at Alchemax's School for Gifted Youngsters. As their virtual teacher berates the students for not understanding the lesson, Miguel tries to hit on his classmate Xina Kwan. The teacher sees this and scolds O'Hara for being distracted, warning the boy to pay attention. After class, Miguel talks to Xina in the hall and learns that she is studying Artificial Intelligence, but is secretly researching extraterrestrials. Their discussion is interrupted when Kron Stone walks by. When they see that he has a bandage on his nose, Kron tells them that he fell. Kron then surprises Miguel by apologizing for dumping a bucket of water on him the day before.Kron dumped water on Miguel in . He was injured by their headmistress in the . After Kron is gone, Xina tells Miguel that she is going to go swimming and invites him to join her. Miguel is delighted but arrives there first. As he waits for Xina to arrive, Miguel takes a swim. While he is lost in thought he doesn't notice someone come to the edge of the pool and push his head under water in an attempt to drown him. This story continues in ... | Notes = Continuity Notes Crash and Burn Getting in Deep | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}